Jason Voorhees (original)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and it's two remakes. He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series without ever speaking a single word. Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling (silent but deadly). Camp Crystal Lake ''Friday the 13th'' Jason Voorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake at the age of 11 because some cruel kids pushed him off the dock--while calling him a freak--into Crystal Lake, and the camp counselors were in fact having sex when this happened. His mother Pamela Voorhees killed many of the camp counselors and campers and those cruel kids as revenge, before one of them, Alice, decapitated her. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' According to legend, Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a hallucination) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer, wearing a burlap sack over his face. He killed Alice with an ice pick, then went to a camp that, like Camp Crystal Lake, was on Crystal Lake. He killed most of the camp counselors there, and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was struck in the shoulder by one of the camp counselors, Ginny, with a machete. However, he survived, and attacked Ginny through the window (revealing his face to be quite hideous), and presumably killed Paul. ''Friday the 13th Part III'' Jason killed the owner of a cafe and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and one of the campers, Shelly, who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took Shelly's hockey mask to hide his face, and continued his killing spree until the last surviving camper, Chris Higgins, hung him. However, he survived, revealing himself as the madman who attacked her a long time ago. As he was about to kill her, the only survivor of the three bikers, Ali, attempted to get his revenge on Jason, but Jason brutally killed him before Chris struck him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' However, Jason survived; after being taken to the morgue, he woke up and killed an attendant and a nurse, and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers, including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing his face to be even uglier since the previous film, and this time, quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing that he was still alive, Tommy hacked at him with his machete, finally killing him. ''Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning'' Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Burns was eventually killed and in the process, his true identity was revealed to the audiences and characters. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, bringing Jason back to life, stronger than ever and even more impossible to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players, and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter Megan ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' Jason was accidentally reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Jane and Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake, and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick were the only ones left. Tina fought Jason off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideously demonic than in The Final Chapter. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. Manhattan ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them as they reached New York, including the teacher, Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes, apparently transforming Jason into a child. "Final" death ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' He was somehow able to return, however, though it is not explained how. The FBI finally aware of his existence and set up a sting operation and successfully managed to shoot him down and then they blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and at the morgue, it hypnotized a coroner into eating it, possessing the coroner. In the form of a worm-like creature, Jason's soul transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting and killing his previous host once he leaves them), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by striking at his heart. Bounty Hunter Creighton Duke told all this to the film's male protagonist, Steven (Jessica's boyfriend) and Steven told Jessica everything Steven was told by Duke. Jason managed to kill Diana, and eventually he managed to discover her corpse at the Voorhees house and was reborn through it. He then killed Duke and fought Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. As Steven and Jessica walk off together with their baby, Jason's masks is seen remained on the surface. But Freddy Krueger's hand grabs his discarded mask and pulls it into the ground... 25th Century ''Jason X'' Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue for a profit, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, the Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (the original Earth was dead, having experienced either an apocalypse or suffering nuclear fallout). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an equally unkillable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head during their initial confrontation upon Jason's "upgrade") were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked down toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned in its atmosphere by the reentry. What ever remained landed in a lake, with two teens going to investigate. Freddy vs. Jason Contrary to what Creighton Duke believed not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing his potential victims from him. So Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, while Freddy landed numerous hits on Jason, they did little more than irritate him and failed to slow him down until the battle moved to the docks where Jason brutally slashed Freddy in submission. Jason was about to finish Freddy off when Freddy uses his glove to slice Jason's fingers off forcing him to drop his machete. Taking Jason's weapon Freddy sliced him with both the Machete and and glove and eventually drives the blades of his glove in Jason's eyes, still not able to kill him. The two continue to fight and as the fight progress Jason pulls Freddy's around out of his socket and Freddy drives the Machete into Jason's chest. Jason then punches a hole into Freddy's stomach, and the two only stop fighting when Lori sets fire to a large number of propane tanks with gasoline, the resulting explosion sending both into the lake. Freddy emerges a short time later with Jason's machete, to kill Lori and Will, but the two are unintentionally saved by Jason who stabs Freddy with his own severed arm, after which Jason sank below Crystal Lake after Lori decapitated Freddy and threw Jason's machete into the lake and left with Will. However, Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winks at the audience, indicating that he too is still alive... Remake Timeline Main Article: Jason Voorhees (Remake Timeline) Character description Jason is best known by his hockey mask, which he uses to hide his grotesquely hideous face, which is seen in every film except Jason Goes To Hell (as his mask is literally melted to his face). His method of killing is to kill people, often quite brutally, sometimes with a machete, and sometimes with any other weapons he can find. Sometimes he uses his bare hands, to crush the heads of his victims or strangle them. He seems to spare children, but animals are not so lucky. Jason does not speak, and usually does not make any vocal sounds, except on rare occasions in Part III and Jason Goes to Hell when he takes damage. In each film he appears in, his actual face differs, whether past or present: *In the first and eighth film, young Jason has a normal appearance, with brown hair. In Freddy vs. Jason, however, he is deformed and has a very large cranium. This leads to the other kids picking on him and eventually drowning him. *In the second film, adult Jason has only an unattractive face that does not fit deformed. He has long, red hair on one side of his head, while the other half is bald. *In the third film, Jason resembles a deformed person with a mashed face and only patches of hair on his head. *In the fourth, fifth, and sixth films (all possibly correspondent due to having the same male protagonist), Jason's head looks as though he is a very recent burn victim. Another thing to note is that Jason's face differs greatly to Part III even though the time between the movies was about two days. *In the seventh film, Jason's head oozes pus. *In Freddy vs. Jason, his head resembles his kid form in that film, enlarged cranium, only he resembles a zombie as well as he did in The New Blood. Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentary,'' His Name Was Jason,'' Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films. Portrayed by Steve Daskewizsz in Part 2, Richard Brooker in Part III, Ted White in The Final Chapter, Tom Morga in A New Beginning, (dreams and illusions only), C.J. Graham in Jason Lives, Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason ''and '''Derek Mears '''in the 2009 remake. Powers and Abilities thumb|300px|right|Jason's Powers Natural Abilities *'Super Durability': Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), etc. *'Super Strength': He also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls--similar to Michael Myers. *'Pain Suppression': Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. *'Stealth Tactics': Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing he's there; he was able to stalk and hunt down Sgt. Brodski's grunt team. *'Machete Proficiency': Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. *'Feral Mind': By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake excluding children and pregnant women. *'Enhanced Tracking': Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they're out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. *'Enhanced Marksman': Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. *'Speed Swimming': Despite the fact he couldn't swim when he was a kid, but when he was full grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. *'Escape Intuition': Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. Supernatural Powers *'Resurrection': If he is defeated, he can be resurrected always, when he resurrected becomes more powerful. *'Immortality''' *'Enhanced Strength': Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands. *'Regenerative Durability': Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. *'Bullet Immunity': Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. *'Pain Immunity': In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors were disable to the point he's completely immune to physical pain. *'Invulnerability': In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. *'Supernatural Survivability': Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. *'Hypnotizing Heart': If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. *'Possession': Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only reborn through another Voorhees, he can possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay Em apparently killed him). *'Parasite Physiology': If the host he possess is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being and picks his next living target. *'Teleportation': It's unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off. *'Oxygen Independence': Because of being resurrect, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, however, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. Bionic Powers Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. *'Body Modification & Limb Replacement':Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. *'Space Survivability':Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. In other media *Jason appeared in several Robot Chicken episodes, including the episode That Hurts Me, alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *He also appeared in the Family Guy episodes It Takes A Village Idiot, ''and I Married One''. He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. *When a dead kid is discovered at Camp Fresh Start in "Killer Queen" everyone looks at Jason who says he is just there to drop off his son, Justin Voorhees. Justin tries to stab Jason but he points out that doesn't work on him. *He appeared in the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th, constantly forcing the Nerd to play the game and only say good things about it. He is eventually killed when the Nerd attacks him with an NES controller and blow his head off with a Zapper. *Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage. *He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy. *A parody of him named Mason appears in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. Mason has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt, and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Crier). *Jason also appeared in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy, where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. *He makes an appearance in The Simpsons along with Freddy Krueger. Instead of the Simpsons coming in the traditional way they die in different ways. Homer is crushed against a wall. Lisa goes into the garage and Bart falls off his skateboard. Inside Freddy comments that they should "be here by now." and although he never speaks in the movies, Jason replies "Aaah. What are they gonna do?" and they watch the episode. Jason also had a brief cameo in the Treehouse of Horror V segment, The Shinning, where he can be seen dragging Homer out of a large storage room with other horror icons. *Jason, along with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, was a sub-icon at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. He was one of Jack the Clown's minions during the event. *In the Doctor Who TV movie in 1996, The Master's remains turn into a creature similar to the creature Jason becomes in Jason Goes to Hell, but is cobra-like but enters a body in a similar manner, a possible reference to the latter. *A parody of him, known only as the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak, appears in Eddsworld episode Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 where he acts similar to Jason. *An inspiration of him and Leatherface appeared in the animated series Dan Vs. as an unnamed character called the Hockey-Masked Maniac, only on the episode called Dan Vs. The Family Camping Trip. Gallery Jason as a child.png|Jason as a child Jason as he appeared at the end of the first Friday the 13th film.png|Jason as he appeared at the end of the first Friday the 13th film Jason in Friday the 13th part 2.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 Jason in Friday the 13th part 2 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 2 unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 3.png|Jason in Friday the 13th Part 3 Jason in Friday the 13th part 3 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 3 unmasked Jason in Friday the 13th part 4 after being stabbed in the hand with a machete.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter after being stabbed in the hand with a machete Jason in Friday the 13th part 4 unmasked.png|Jason in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter unmasked Jason in Jason Lives.png|Jason in Jason Lives Jason in Jason Lives unmasked.png|Jason in Jason Lives unmasked Jason in The New Blood.png|Jason in The New Blood Jason in The New Blood unmasked.png|Jason in The New Blood unmasked Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan.png|Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan unmasked.png|Jason in Jason Takes Manhattan unmasked Jason Voorhees in Jason Goes to Hell.png|Jason in Jason Goes to Hell Jason in Jason X.png|Jason in Jason X Uber Jason.jpg|Úber Jason Jason in Freddy vs. Jason.png|Jason in Freddy vs. Jason Jason in the remake.png|Jason in the 2009 remake Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Immortals Category:Masked Villain Category:Knifemen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Axemen Category:Crossover Villains Category:Zombies Category:Posthumous Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Insecure Villains Category:Wraiths Category:Teleporters Category:Grandparents Category:Brother of hero Category:Massacres Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unseen Villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Condemned Soul Category:Stranglers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Cinemassacre Villains